Hora de actuar
by AkibaChanSP
Summary: A Craig le había parecido una genial idea que Tweek se apuntara a la obra de navidad del colegio. Ahora, a Tweek le parecía una magnífica idea asesinar a Craig por haberle arrastrado a esa situación. ¿Cómo resolverán este conflicto? - AVISO: SHONEN AI (YAOI, BL) - CRAIG X TWEEK (Creek) - ONE SHOT -


Era la tarde normal del día normal que South Park estaba, inusualmente, viviendo. En el colegio no había sucedido nada destacable, y en ese momento, Craig y Tweek estaban a solas en la habitación del primero, como cualquier otro día normal, siempre que podían tenerlos.

Esa mañana, ambos habían visto el anuncio de la obra de teatro que, para Navidad, la escuela quería preparar. "Casting abierto", ponían los carteles. Inocentemente, Craig animó a Tweek a participar, porque pensó que esa experiencia le vendría bien para conseguir un poco más de confianza en sí mismo. Tweek, al final y tras mucha paranoica deliberación, accedió a intentarlo. Sobre el escenario estuvo irreconocible, y Craig sonrió ampliamente al ver su prueba: sabía que su chico era capaz de mucho más de lo que demostraba.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, Craig estaba casi convencido de que iba a acabar mareado: Tweek llevaba más de diez minutos dando vueltas por su habitación, murmurando, refunfuñando y quejándose no sabía ni por qué. Como se puede suponer, le dieron un papel.

– Tweek – por enésima vez le llamó, y por enésima vez fue ignorado.

– ¡Agh! Es que n-no debería haber a-aceptado. ¡Guh! No voy a p-poder, ¡no v-voy a poder! ¡Erk! A-A ver… ¡Te saludo, muy f-favo…! ¡No! ¡Ya m-metí la pata! ¡Ngh! Estoy en un lio, ¡m-me he metido e-en un gran lio! ¡Aah!

– Tweek…

– A ver, Tweek, t-tranquilo, seguro que n-no te hacen nada s-si te niegas. ¡Sí! T-Todavía estoy a tiempo d-de decir que no p-puedo. ¡Porque n-no puedo hacerlo! ¡Gah! Eso haré, m-mañana a primera hora hablaré (ugh) c-con el director y m-me retiraré (erk) de la obra. ¡Así no la fastidiaré d-delante de todos! N-No me tirarán tomates, n-ni me intentarán linchar, ni me p-perseguirán con antorchas… ¡Aah! ¡Es demasiada presión! ¡Tengo mucho miedo! ¡Ngh!

– ¡Tweek! – exaltado y enfadado porque su novio reaccionara de esa manera, Craig se levantó de la cama y agarró las muñecas de Tweek, evitando que se tirase del pelo. – Ya vale, lo estás exagerando todo.

– ¡T-Todo esto es t-tu culpa, Craig! ¡Erk! ¡Si no me hubieras s-sugerido que me apuntase a la o-obra escolar de n-navidad…!

– Yo te dije que podrías planteártelo.

– ¡D-Dijiste que era una b-buena idea! ¡Aah!

– ¡Y claro que lo es! – Craig inspiró profundamente antes de continuar; si comenzaba a gritar, solo empeoraría las cosas. – Tweek, confías demasiado poco en ti mismo. Ya has demostrado antes que puedes actuar, y lo haces muy bien. Tío, cálmate, ¿vale? Déjame… – reflexionando un momento, esperó no arrepentirse de lo que iba a decir a continuación. – Déjame ayudarte a ensayar, ¿vale?

Algo conmovido, Tweek liberó el agarre al que Craig le había estado sometiendo, y le miró con tristeza.

– No entiendo p-por qué crees tanto en mí. Ngh. No merezco tanta confianza.

– Cielo, yo confío en ti porque sé de lo que eres capaz – sonrió. – Eres más fuerte y hábil de lo que crees. Date un poco de crédito.

– G-Gracias, Craig. No sé q-qué sería de mí si no estuvieras c-conmigo.

– Solo respira hondo y comienza con tus frases.

Tweek se alejó un par de pasos y cerró los ojos mientras hacía lo que Craig le había aconsejado. Todavía hecho un manojo de nervios, decidió confiar en la confianza que Craig le tenía. Era una forma enrevesada de creer en sí mismo, pero, en ese momento de su vida, era la única forma que tenía de hacerlo. Cuando se sintió lo más preparado posible, volvió a abrir los ojos. El problema no era memorizar las frases, ya se las sabía. El problema era decirlas.

Comenzó.

– ¡Te saludo, muy f-favorecida! – se mordió el labio un instante, pero decidió no parar. – El Señor está contigo – escenificó antes de continuar hablando. – ¡No t-temas, María! P-Porque has hallado g-gracia ante Dios. He (ngh) aquí c-concebirás en tu vientre y d-darás a luz un hijo… y llamarás su n-nombre Jesús. Este será g-grande, y será (ugh)… llamado Hijo d-del Altísimo; y el S-Se… – cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los puños –; y el Señor D-Dios le dará el t-trono de su padre David. Reinará sobre la c-casa de Jacob para siempre… y d-de su reino no habrá fin.

– ¿Cómo será esto? – Craig no entonó. Leyó con la mayor desgana del mundo. – Porque yo no conozco varón.

Tweek no pudo evitarlo. Antes de que Craig terminara su única frase, comenzó a reírse. Craig le miró con el ceño fruncido, sintiéndose un poco ofendido.

– ¡Eso ha sido horrible!

– Bueno, lo tuyo tampoco estuvo para tirar cohetes.

En el momento en el que su boca pronunció esas palabras, supo que había causado a Tweek un daño que le iba a costar reparar. Querer devolverle ese sentimiento dolido había sido muy mezquino por su parte, pero tampoco pensó antes de hablar.

La mirada de su novio le confirmó sus temores.

– Tweek, yo…

– Vete – Tweek no sabía ni siquiera qué decir. Lo único que quería era que Craig le dejara solo, pero estaba en su casa. – Quiero tomar un café. Ve a por él.

– Vale, tío. Pero quería decirte…

– Que te vayas.

Craig no intentó hablar más. Tweek tenía un carácter fuerte que hasta él mismo desconocía, y por eso supo que lo mejor era dejarle ese instante solo que parecía necesitar. Se disculparía una y mil veces a la vuelta, porque era lo que tenía que hacer y porque nunca quiso hacerle daño.

Hacer daño a Tweek era lo que más daño le hacía a él mismo.

Al salir de la habitación, se encontró con su hermana de golpe. Le pareció que algo en su rostro hizo que Ruby se quedara mirándole, así que reaccionó en cuanto pudo, sacándole el dedo, gesto que le fue devuelto.

– No entres, enana.

– Haré lo que me dé la gana.

– Si entras, me enfadaré.

No hubo respuesta y, al otro lado de la puerta, donde Tweek había escuchado la pequeña conversación, supuso que Ruby se limitó a volver a sacar el dedo a su hermano. Se sentó en el borde de la cama. Desde luego, no le apetecía que la hermana de Craig entrase en ese momento.

No iba a tener esa suerte.

La puerta se abrió silenciosamente segundos después, dejando entrever una cabellera pelirroja a la que Tweek, automáticamente, puso una sonrisa.

– Hola.

– ¿Puedo pasar?

Tweek no respondió. ¿Para qué? Los Tucker siempre hacían lo que querían cuando querían.

Al irrumpir en la sala, cerró igual de silenciosa la puerta tras ella, y se apoyó sobre ella.

– ¿Qué tal?

– Bien – mintió descaradamente, y Ruby era demasiado lista para tragárselo.

– Con esa expresión, no lo parece – hizo una pausa, reflexionando sobre la figura decaída que se mostraba ante ella. – Craig ha vuelto a decirte alguna estupidez, ¿verdad? – En el clavo, la contracción del rostro de Tweek fue respuesta suficiente. Sonrió. – No se lo tengas en cuenta, ya sabes que mi hermano es idiota muchas veces. No entiende que, a veces, no puede ser frío e indiferente, especialmente con alguien que le importa tanto como tú.

Tweek sonrió, esta vez sinceramente.

– Gracias, Ruby. P-Pero el problema no es ese.

– Entonces, ¿qué pasa?

Tweek tomó aire.

– C-Craig me dijo que era b-buena (ugh) idea presentarme al casting de la obra d-del colegio, así que lo intenté. M-Me han escogido para el (geh) p-papel de ángel anunciador, p-pero no soy capaz. Recuerdo las frases, pero (ngh) m-me aterra actuar frente al p-publico. ¡Agh! – comenzó a estresarse y guardó su cabeza entre sus rodillas. – ¡Es demasiada presión!

– Creo que, por una vez, Craig tiene razón.

– ¿¡Q-Qué!? ¡Aah! – alarmado por tal desfachatez, volvió a alzar la cabeza instantáneamente, aferrándose al borde de la cama.

– Tweek, tú eres amigo de mi hermano, ¿verdad? – sonrió. – Lo fuiste antes de que empezarais a salir. Él ya te conoce bien. Si erais amigos, es porque él vio algo en ti antes de que estuvierais juntos de esta forma. Tweek, las cosas que te dice mi hermano, no las dice por decir. Él sabe de verdad de lo que eres capaz. Eres tú el que no puede ver que tienes una fuerza dentro de ti capaz de sacar adelante todo lo que te propongas.

– ¿Q-Qué…?

– Confía en él. Los Tucker tenemos la habilidad especial de saber qué personas merecen la pena – guiñó su ojo, juguetona.

– R-Ruby, yo…

De repente, la puerta se abrió, empujando a la niña hacia delante. Los ojos de Craig, que nada más entrar buscaron la figura de Tweek, acabaron posados sobre su hermana, enfadados. Ruby le sacó el dedo antes de que dijera nada siquiera.

– Te dije que no entraras – correspondió la seña.

– Y yo te dije que haría lo que me diera la gana.

– Vete de aquí, ahora.

– Vale; tampoco hice nada malo.

Una vez que la niña salió, Craig cerró la puerta, siendo ahora él quien se apoyaba sobre ella. Suspiró con pesadez antes de mirar a su novio.

– No te ha molestado demasiado, ¿verdad?

– No – Tweek sonrió, y Craig alzó una ceja. – Ha sido agradable hablar c-con ella.

– Oye, Tweek… con respecto a lo que dije antes…

Tweek negó con la cabeza, levantándose y acercándose a él, cogiendo la taza que contenía su café.

– Tenías razón, la forma en la que actué antes apestaba. Tengo que mejorar mucho aún.

– No… aun así, yo no debí…

– Craig – cortó, todavía sonriendo. – Está bien, no t-tienes que disculparte.

– Si tú lo dices… – accedió, poco convencido.

– Me gustaría volver a intentarlo, si todavía te apetece.

– Claro – accedió al instante; había supuesto que Tweek no querría volver a contar con él para ensayar.

– Bien, entonces… - Tweek dejó la taza en la mesita de Craig, acto que sorprendió de sobremanera a su acompañante. Inspiró hondo y expulsó lentamente el aire. - ¿Preparado?

No esperó respuesta. Se puso en su posición inicial y comenzó a hablar.

– ¡Te saludo, favorecida! El Señor está c-contigo – escenificó. – ¡No temas, María! Porque has hallado gracia ante Dios. He aquí c-concebirás en tu vientre y darás a luz un hijo, y llamarás su nombre Jesús. Este será grande, y será llamado Hijo del Altísimo; y el Señor Dios le d-dará el trono de su padre David. Reinará sobre la casa de Jacob p-para siempre, y de su reino no habrá fin.

– ¿Cómo será esto? – Craig puso el mismo esfuerzo que la anterior vez, pero Tweek se había metido completamente en el papel. – Porque yo no conozco varón.

– El Espíritu Santo vendrá sobre t-ti, y el poder del Altísimo te c-cubrirá con su sombra, por lo cual también el santo Ser q-que nacerá será llamado Hijo de Dios. He aquí, también tu parienta Elisabet ha concebido un hijo en su vejez. Este es el sexto m-mes para ella que era llamada estéril. Porque ninguna cosa será imposible para Dios.

– ¡Tweek! – emocionado, Craig corrió hacia él, sujetándole de los hombros. – ¡Eso ha sido increíble!

– ¿Tú crees? – rio.

– Absolutamente increíble. Con algo más de práctica, serás la estrella.

– Gracias, Craig – la forma en lo que lo dijo dio a entender a Craig que no era por esos halagos.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó, extrañado. Soltó a su novio. – ¿Por qué? Si yo no he hecho nada.

– Siempre confías en mí. Muchas gracias, de verdad. Ahora me siento capaz de hacerlo, y es por ti.

Inapreciablemente sonrojado, Craig necesitó desviar la mirada un momento antes de responder.

– Me alegra que ahora pienses así – sonrió. – Para eso estoy, soy tu novio.

– El mejor novio que podría tener.

– Eh, yo tampoco me quejo del mío.

Entre risas, Tweek avanzó el metro que les separaban y besó a Craig. Sorprendido por el atrevimiento, le tomó un segundo reaccionar. Finalmente, empezó a mover sus labios al son que le marcó su pareja, feliz de que Tweek hubiera tomado la iniciativa.

Tras medio minuto, separaron sus bocas, pero entrelazaron sus manos. Sus ojos brillaban, y sus labios estaban húmedos. Ambos rieron, nerviosos por ese momento de después. Finalmente, Craig decidió hablar, todavía sin soltar las manos de su novio.

– ¿Deberíamos seguir ensayando?

Tweek, con ese humor tan bueno que tenía, no se contuvo y decidió bromear.

– El qué, ¿el beso o la obra?

Craig tuvo que desviar la mirada, ahora notablemente sonrojado.

– Me refería a la obra – volvió a perder la vista en los ojos verdes de su pareja. – Pero no me importaría seguir besándote.

Ahora era Tweek el avergonzado, tanto que tuvo que deshacer el agarre que ambos mantenían. Dando un paso hacia atrás, comenzó a juguetear con su pelo.

– M-Mejor ensayamos la obra. Quiero hacerlo b-bien.

– Lo harás bien – afirmó Craig, con una seguridad en su voz que estremeció a Tweek. – Ya lo verás, vas a ser el mejor. Esto se te da bien.

– Eso espero – sonrió y comenzó a pensar en sus diálogos. Craig continuó devorándole con la mirada un momento más, antes de unirse a su actuación.

Esperaba que el resto de ensayos fueran tan buenos como ese lo estaba siendo.

En varios sentidos.


End file.
